Silent Tears
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Takao yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Midorima karena rasa penyesalan Midorima, dan Akashi yang memang sudah memiliki Midorima seutuhnya. Lalu, bagaimana kisah mereka bertiga? Siapa yang akan tersenyum paling akhir bersama dengan sang Ace SMA Shutoku itu?/"Kau akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan bukan, Shin-chan?"/My First KnB ffic be more gentle senpai ;


"—aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya. Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku _nanodayo_ …"

Kepalanya menoleh mendengar suara dengan nada bersalah itu yang terdengar dari dekatnya. Ia tidak perlu menebak siapa pemilik suara itu dari kebiasaan berbicara yang sangat khas. Ia terkekeh, sungguh tidak pernah ia mendengar pemilik suara itu berbicara dengan nada seperti ini. Kalau saja suasana saat ini ia rasakan sangat tegang, ia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk punggung pemuda ini.

Tetapi tidak saat ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan Shin- _chan_? Aku hampir saja terjungkal karena menahan tawaku karena kau mengatakan itu! Tidak ada yang perlu ditebus olehmu bukan?" Tawa renyah seperti biasa, namun tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda yang diajak berbicara olehnya, "—nee Shin- _chan_ , kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Ini bukan salahmu kau tahu?"

…

"Jangan mengatakan seolah kau tahu bagaimana raut wajahku saat ini—Takao."

"Aku tidak perlu melihatnya, toh aku paling tahu semua hal tentang Shin- _chan_ bukan? Meskipun aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali saat ini."

Senyuman lebar diberikan, pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak bersikap seperti biasa. Meskipun perban itu menutupi bagian matanya. Menutup selama-lamanya, mata berjulukan _Hawk Eye_ itu.

(Kazunari Takao mengalami kecelakaan fatal saat akan mencapai tempat latihannya yang biasa,

.

Ia tidak akan bisa melihat—

 _Untuk selamanya._ )

.

.

 **Silent Tears**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing :** TKMDAK(?) (Takao x Midorima x Akashi)

 _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ _milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki—tidak ada keuntungan yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfic ini, pembuatan hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka._

.

.

Lalu apa hubungan kejadian yang terjadi pada Takao dengan Midorima yang bahkan membuang harga dirinya untuk mengatakan hal seperti tadi? Sangat berhubungan—antara kejadian itu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Takao.

"Kau tahu Shin- _chan_? Rasanya aneh sekali kalau tidak bisa melihat dan baru saja bangun dari tidur. Rasanya masih memejamkan mata, tetapi ternyata suara-suara para perawat itu sudah terdengar membangunkanku," Takao duduk di kursi roda yang didorong oleh Midorima saat jam besuk Rumah Sakit tempatnya dirawat tiba, dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Midorima datang dan merawatnya.

Walaupun Takao mengatakan jika Midorima sama sekali tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuknya, pada akhirnya ia membiarkan Midorima datang dan merawatnya. Setidaknya membantunya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar tanpa penglihatannya.

"—lalu kau tahu? Saat makan tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa disana ada Brokoli yang sangat tidak kusuka. Aku tidak sengaja memakannya—eww!" Takao masih berbicara saat Midorima sama sekali tidak menanggapinya dengan jawaban apapun, "lalu, bagaimana denganmu Shin- _chan_? Apakah latihan di klub ramai seperti biasa?"

"Mm… dan mereka menanyakan keadaanmu. Kurasa kau harus segerca sembuh dan kembali bermain sebelum turnamen, _nanodayo_."

"Hehehe, Shin- _chan_ memang lucu," Takao tertawa renyah sambil menoleh pada pemuda yang ada di belakangnya. Seolah ia bisa melihat pemuda itu, meskipun hanya kegelapan yang tentu saja ia dapatkan, "—aku tidak bisa kembali ke klub lagi Shin- _chan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Takao menatap kearah jalanan saat ia berlari mengejar waktu sebelum Miyaji melabraknya karena terlambat untuk latihan hari itu. Tentu saja masih ada waktu, tetapi karena pertandingan inti akan segera dimulai, Miyaji menjadi lebih keras daripada biasanya._

" _Harusnya aku tidak kembali ke rumah dulu karena tertinggal sesuatu," Takao tertawa sambil berlari di tepi jalanan, menatap kearah depan untuk menemukan Midorima yang tampak sedang bergegas juga menuju ke sekolah. Meskipun Takao tidak mengerti, kenapa Midorima tidak berada di sekolah dan baru saja menuju ke lapangan?_

" _Tidak penting, akan lebih aman jika terlambat berdua," Takao tersenyum lebar, dan berlari lebih cepat hendak memanggil Midorima yang berhenti dihadapan zebra cross dengan lampu penyebrangan berwarna merah menyala. Midorima memegang handphone, sedang membaca sebuah pesan, "—Shin—"_

 _Belum sempat Takao menyelesaikan panggilannya, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi oleng dan bergerak menuju kearah Midorima. Orang-orang lain tampaknya sudah menyelamatkan diri, namun Midorima tampak masih asik dengan handphonenya membuat ia tidak sadar dengan bahaya yang ada didepannya._

" _SHIN-CHAN!"_

 _Dan yang Takao rasakan setelah itu hanyalah benturan keras setelah ia mendorong tubuh Midorima ke depan, dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _(—untuk selamanya.)_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan segera kembali…"

Midorima mengajaknya ke taman belakang Rumah Sakit, dan setelah itu Takao ditinggalkan untuk beberapa saat sendirian. Ia tidak keberatan, karena Takao mengerti dalam keadaannya seperti ini dan perasaan bersalah dari Midorima, tentu saja Ace dari SMA Shutoku itu itu tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Sudah lama tidak menghirup udara segar, bisa-bisa aku keracunan bau rumah sakit kalau lebih lama lagi disana," Takao menghela napas, dan menyenderkan bahunya pada kursi roda yang ia duduki. Diam tidak bersuara, merasakan bagaimana dunianya saat ini. Hanya gelap, tidak ada cahaya—namun suara beberapa orang yang berbincang dan anak-anak yang bermain di taman itu terdengar sangat jelas olehnya.

Rasanya seperti ia berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan orang-orang disini.

…dan ini akan menjadi dunianya mulai dari sekarang, hingga kapanpun.

(Lalu bagaimana dengan dunia basketnya?)

Mungkin sudah berakhir.

(Siapa yang akan menemani Shin- _chan_ diatas lapangan?)

—yang jelas, bukan dia yang akan melakukannya.

(Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan mulai sekarang dengan dunianya yang baru itu?)

…Ia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Tangannya bergerak, Takao melepaskan perban yang menutupi matanya itu perlahan. Hingga perban itu tidak lagi terkait dengan matanya, dan ia bisa membuka matanya dengan bebas. Dan tentu ia sedikit banyak berharap jika ia membuka mata—ia akan melihat seperti biasa.

…namun tidak ada yang berubah. Kegelapan ini akan terus menghantuinya. Menutupi masa depannya kearah yang ia inginkan.

"A—ahaha…" Tawa miris terdengar, namun segera terhenti saat Takao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk lengannya sendiri. Bohong jika ia bilang ia tidak merasa takut. Dan bohong jika ia bilang tidak peduli dengan semua ini. Tetapi, ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Midorima.

Tidak pada semua orang.

 **DUK!**

Suara sesuatu yang menendang kakinya membuat ia terhenyak. Tangannya meraba apa yang menyentuh kakinya, mencoba mengangkat benda bulat yang memiliki garis familiar dan tekstur yang benar-benar ia kenal.

"Maaf _onii-chan_ , bisa lemparkan bola basketnya pada kami?" Takao menoleh pada sumber suara, sepertinya anak-anak itu sedang bermain basket disana. Mungkin karena perban yang menutupi matanya sudah ia lepas (dengan seenaknya), anak itu tidak menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa melihat.

"Aku tidak bisa, kemarilah ambil ini!"

"Ah kenapa? Kau hanya tinggal melemparnya pada kami," salah satu anak disana tampak berjalan mendekat. Terdengar dari suara langkah kaki kecil yang mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, bisa-bisa seseorang terkena lemparanku," Takao tersenyum lebar dan anak itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja, "—tidak percaya?"

"Kukira itu karena kau tidak bisa bermain basket."

Empat persimpangan sukses terbentuk di pelipis Takao.

"Aku adalah pemain inti SMA Shutoku tahu! Bahkan aku adalah partner dari salah satu Generasi Keajaiban dari SMP Teikou," Takao menekan kesal kepala anak yang bisa ia ukur jaraknya karena tangannya yang menggenggam bola basket yang masih ada di pangkuannya itu hingga anak itu mengaduh.

"Lalu kalau kau tidak bisa melihat, bagaimana bisa bermain basket lagi?"

…

"Aku masih bisa bermain! Lihat, aku akan melemparkannya kedalam ring!" Takao tidak jadi memberikan bola itu pada anak itu, dan malah seenaknya melemparkan bola itu kearah dimana bola itu tadi menggelinding.

"Ah, arah itu—"

 _ **DHUAK!**_

Suara sesuatu yang mengenai bola itu, yang pasti bukan ring yang harusnya berbunyi nyaring jika kontak dengan bola basket itu.

"Ow…"

"Ah," Takao tersenyum canggung saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya saat itu. Sepertinya Midorima sudah kembali dari apapun yang tadi sedang ia kerjakan dan mendapatkan hadiah kedatangan berupa lemparan asal dari Takao, "—tembakan yang tepat!"

"Apanya," Midorima yang langsung menuju kearahnya segera menjitak kepala pemuda itu dan melemparkan bola itu dari jarak cukup jauh sebelum bola itu masuk ring dan beberapa anak yang berada disana segera menangkapnya sambil menatap Midorima dengan tatapan kagum.

"Tembakan yang bagus Shin- _chan_!"

"Memangnya kau tahu aku melakukan lemparan?"

"Tentu saja, akukan partner Shin - _chan_! Suara bola basket yang masuk ke dalam ring hampir tidak bersuara itu menandakan tembakan akurat Shin- _chan_."

…

"Ayo kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah sore," Midorima mendorong kursi roda Takao menuju kedalam gedung Rumah Sakit, "dan kenapa perbanmu kau lepas bakkao."

"Eeeeh? Tetapi aku baru sebentar berada disana! Dan Shin- _chan_ sama sekali tidak menemaniku!" Midorima tidak mengindahkan perkataan Takao yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membiarkan Midorima membawanya ke kamar.

"Aku risih, toh tidak ada bedanya pakai atau tidak bukan?" Takao menunjuk pada matanya yang terbuka, namun tatapannya tampak kosong tanpa arah. Midorima hanya diam, mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi roda yang ia dorong.

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou selalu beranggapan jika Takao selalu berada di dekat Midorima. Terlalu dekat, hingga membuatnya cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Ia menyukai mantan wakilnya itu, dan tentu saja ia tidak akan melepaskan pemuda itu begitu saja.

Meskipun berulang kali Midorima mengatakan jika Takao hanyalah rekan satu timnya, seperti Miyaji dan yang lainnya, namun sepertinya Akashi tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

Terutama setelah kejadian itu berlangsung, tidak ada hari tanpa Midorima menjenguk dan menemani Takao di Rumah Sakit. Bahkan seletih apapun ace Shutoku itu setelah latihan, ia akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi Takao.

"—lalu dokter itu mengatakan kalau obat itu tidak terasa pahit. Kukira ia tidak akan berbohong, tetapi ew—kau tidak akan mau mencobanya Shin- _chan_!" Takao menggesturkan perasaan jijiknya pada obat pahit itu.

"Memangnya kau berusia berapa? Lima tahun?"

"Kau jahat Shin- _chan_!"

Akashi hanya berjalan disamping Midorima. Ya, Midorima meninggalkan Takao setelah Akashi menghubungi dan mengatakan kalau ia berada didepan Rumah Sakit dimana Takao dirawat. Namun _sang emperor_ tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berjalan bersama dengan Midorima.

"Mm? Shin- _chan_?" Midorima menghentikan langkahnya saat Takao memutar tubuhnya seolah menatap pada Midorima dan Akashi yang ada disampingnya. Tentu saja Akashi juga berhenti, hingga hanya suara beberapa orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka yang terdengar oleh Takao.

"Apakah kau bersama dengan seseorang?"

"Ah itu," Midorima tampak sedikit gugup—walaupun mencoba tenang—saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Takao. Namun sebelum Midorima menjawab perkataan dari Takao, Akashi segera menarik kerah baju Midorima. Dan membungkam mulut itu dengan mulutnya sendiri. Ciuman yang mendadak, yang membuat Midorima tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Ciuman yang didominasi oleh Akashi sudah membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Takao.

"—Shin- _chan_?" Kesadaran Midorima yang hendak menghilang saat ciuman panas dari Akashi hampir membuatnya gila segera tersadar saat menyadari jika Takao 'secara literal' menatap kearah mereka. Midorima tahu Takao tidak akan mengetahui itu, namun tetap saja—ia segera mendorong Akashi tanpa suara dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Akashi tersenyum puas karena sanggup membuat Midorima tersipu, dan ia meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya seolah mengisyaratkan Midorima untuk diam.

"Tidak… aku hanya sendirian," Akashi tersenyum, Takao tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik kembali mengarah ke depan.

"Begitu? Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," Takao mengangkat bahunya dan membiarkan Midorima kembali mendorongnya hingga kamar. Midorima menatap tajam kearah Akashi yang hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan kembali besok."

"Sudah kukatakan tidak perlu datang setiap hari Shin- _chan_! Aku tidak apa-apa," Takao tampak menghela napas saat ia membenahi posisinya untuk tidur di kasurnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Takao mengakhiri kunjungan Midorima dengan kalimat itu.

"Diamlah, _nanodayo_."

"Baiklah, _nanodayo_ ," dan Takao mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Midorima karena menirukan perkataan pemuda itu. Takao hanya tertawa sambil mengaduh karena itu.

"—jangan membolos minum obatmu hanya karena rasanya pahit."

"Baiklah Shin- _chan_!" Takao tertawa dan mendengar langkah Midorima yang semakin menjauh. Hingga suara pintu yang terdengar tertutup itu tampak mengakhiri harinya bersama Midorima hari ini.

Meskipun ia mengatakan untuk Midorima tidak memaksakan diri hanya karena rasa penyesalannya akan insiden itu, namun ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia tidak menyukai perhatian dari Midorima itu. Ia tidak peduli jika itu hanya karena perasaan bersalah atau iba.

Jika memang ada saat dimana Midorima hanya untuknya, ia akan benar-benar senang.

Waktu dimana hanya ada dia—dan juga Midorima. Sendirian.

 **CKLEK!**

"Ah, apakah ada yang tertinggal Shin- _chan_?" Takao menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu membuka.

"Oh, apakah kakak berambut hijau itu sudah pulang?" Suara anak kecil itu terdengar, dan Takao segera tahu jika itu adalah anak yang tadi bersama dengannya di taman selama beberapa saat. Anak itu berjalan, dan menatap Takao sebelum memberikan sesuatu di pangkuannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Dompet kodok, aku menemukannya di taman tadi. Dan kurasa, hanya ada kau dan temanmu yang tadi berdiri di dekat sana," Takao meraba dan mencoba menebak bagaimana bentuk yang dimaksud. Dan ia segera tahu, jika benda itu adalah _lucky item_ milik Midorima yang mungkin saja terjatuh karena ia sempat terjungkal oleh bola yang ia lempar.

"Ah ini milik temanku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menitipkannya padamu, karena aku tidak tahu temanmu yang mana yang memiliki benda ini," tangan Takao yang mencoba memasukkan dompet itu pada laci meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya berhenti.

"Eh, hanya Shin- _chan_ yang datang menjengukku bukan?"

"Loh, tetapi bukannya ada satu lagi? Yang berjalan bersama dengan pemuda berambut hijau yang menembakkan bola basket tadi, berambut merah dengan warna mata yang berbeda," Takao terdiam, ia tidak perlu sebuah deskripsi lebih jauh untuk mengetahui siapa yang dikatakan anak itu.

Akashi Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **.**

"Takao, aku membawakan Kimchi—dokter bilang kau sudah boleh makan bebas."

Midorima membuka pintu, mengunjungi Takao seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Menemukan Takao tidak menyambutnya antusias seperti biasa, ia tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Takao dan meletakkan bungkus kimchi disamping tempat tidur Takao.

"Takao?"

"Nee Shin- _chan_ ," Takao tersenyum lebar dan menatap kearah Midorima seolah mata itu bisa melihatnya seperti dulu. Namun tentu saja sekali lagi—Takao tidak akan pernah melihat Midorima seperti dulu lagi, "masih ingat dengan tawaranmu waktu itu?"

"Ah, tentu—aku sudah katakan akan menunggumu mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan bukan?" Midorima tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Takao. Namun senyuman Takao menjadi aneh, dan mata itu tampak terasa lebih kosong daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku Shin- _chan_."

…

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku," Midorima membulatkan matanya, menatap Takao yang seolah menatapnya langsung dengan raut wajah serius tanpa menghilangkan senyuman itu.

"—kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan bukan…?"

 **[ To be Continue ]**

...gomen saya nyampah disini. Ini ffic pertama saya KnB setelah bergelut untuk mempublishnya atau tidak. Apalagi dengan tema sedikit dark kaya gini, tapi cucok sama pair threesome yang awesome ini #plak

Ceritanya Akashi disini itu pacaran sama Midorima, tapi Takao suka sama Midorima.

Idenya pasaran ya? :/ maaf kalau membosankan atau tidak memuaskan 8') saya undur diri dulu, wassalam.


End file.
